Hadrian Winslow
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: An hour after being dumped on the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter wakes and starts crying which draws the attention of a woman and a younger man who go over to the sound before the woman picks little Harry up. After a while the woman decides to take little Harry in, even if it means retiring from her job. Harry is renamed Hadrian Winslow, the son of Victoria Winslow. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**An hour after being dumped on the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter wakes and starts crying which draws the attention of a woman and a younger man who go over to the sound before the woman picks little Harry up. After a while the woman decides to take little Harry in, even if it means retiring from her job. Harry is renamed Hadrian Winslow, the son of Victoria Winslow, a former agent of MI6 who did Wetwork. The man that was with her is named Harry Hart who is also known as Galahad. After fifteen years Hadrian decides to visit his second auntie whose name is Margaret Matlin. Hadrian also meets his true mates.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Creature fic including a family line of certain creatures**

 **Harry can sing**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **AN: Zig was never attracted to Maya.**

 **AN2: Zig moved in with Maya earlier than in the show.**

 **AN3: more authors notes will be added possibly with each new chapter.**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story ! You can ask question though**

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

An hour after Harry Potter had been left on the doorstep, an older woman with short blonde hair and a man younger than the woman with glasses are walking down Privet Drive when they suddenly hear a baby crying. They walk up to number 4 Privet Drive and they see a baby laying on the doorstep in a blanket with a letter addressed to the residents of the house and the woman looks at her associate and says "he should not be out here, in this weather"

"agreed" says the man before the woman picks up the letter and reads it. She is shocked by what she had read. Magic ! She looks at the man and says "he must be kept safe, he supposedly killed an evil wizard whose followers will try and take revenge"

"do you think he will be safe here ?" asks the man.

"maybe, we'll see won't we" says the woman before she picks up the baby, starts rocking him and she knocks on the door loudly. After ten minutes the door opens and they see a walrus like man who asks them in a extremely rude way "do you know what the ruddy time is ? what are you doing here ?"

"we are here because of him" replies the woman motioning to the baby who the walrus sees before he calls for his wife who walks down the stairs and the woman says to the wife "your sister is dead, and this is her son"

"no, I will not have that sort of nonsense in my house" yells the walrus. The wife who has a horse like face asks "my sister is dead ? how do you know ?"

"this letter" replies the man before handing over the letter over which the wife reads before it's snatched out of her hands making the wife flinch and the walrus reads the letter and both the man and the woman could swear that they saw dollar signs in his eyes before the walrus says to the woman "hand him over then" with his hands out for the baby. The woman draws the baby closer to her body and says "no, you only want him for the money" glaring at the man a bit.

"money ?" asks the wife.

"yes, think about it Petunia" the walrus says to his wife.

"you are not getting him" says the woman handing the baby to the man before she pulls out her gun, aims it at the walrus' head and says "you are not taking the baby"

"I agree" says Petunia.

"you what ?" exclaims the walrus with a purple face.

"I agree with the woman, that child is not staying here" says Petunia.

"I will call the police if you do not hand it over" yells the walrus before the woman takes one look at Petunia who looks slightly scared before he pulls the trigger, killing the walrus like man. The woman then turns to Petunia and says "pack everything you have and leave, write a note telling your husband that you are leaving him and leave, we will take young Harry here and we will raise him, well, more like I will raise him" as the woman's associate rocks young Harry in his arms. Petunia nods before she heads inside to pack her and her son's bags, she then writes a letter to her husband telling him that she is leaving him as the woman deals with the walrus' body.

* * *

After Petunia had packed, gotten her son and everything she leaves Privet Drive with the woman and the man who take her to the airport and Petunia gets on a plane to see her other sister who has two daughters, one around Harry's age and an older daughter. After the woman and the man had seen Petunia off, they head back to the Kingsmen Headquarters where they debrief about the mission and the woman whose name is Victoria Winslow is told that she is going to retire if she wants to look after the baby, the man whose name is Harry Hart AKA Galahad asks Victoria "do you want to look after him ?"

"of course, Galahad" replies Victoria before she places in her retirement papers.

* * *

Fifteen years later, Hadrian Winslow is on the doorstep of a woman named Margaret Matlin. He rings the doorbell, after a few minutes a gorgeous teenage boy with black hair opens the door and asks Hadrian "yes ?"

"I think I may have the wrong home, I was wondering if this is the home of Margaret Matlin" Hadrian says to the teenage boy before he hears a girl yell out "whose at the door, Zig ?"

"someone looking for your mom" replies the black haired teenager who is dubbed Zig.

"what ?" asks the female voice before she comes to the door. The girl has short blond hair and blue eyes and wears glasses while wearing trendy style clothes and a girly attire before Hadrian says to her "I am looking for your mother"

"why ?" asks the girl as a woman in a motorised wheelchair goes to the door, takes one look at Hadrian and says "Harry"

"actually auntie Margaret, it's Hadrian now, or Adrian" says Hadrian and the girl asks her mom "who is he ?" while Zig asks Hadrian "did you say auntie ?"

"he is my nephew, your cousin, he was adopted by a woman years ago after his parents were murdered" replies Margaret.

"he's my cousin ?" asks the girl in shock before she turns to Hadrian and says "I'm Maya Matlin" holding out her hand.

"pleasure to meet you, Maya, I am Hadrian Winslow, your cousin" Hadrian says to Maya taking Maya's hand and kissing it like a gentleman making Maya blush a bit and Zig a little confused.

"would you like to come in ?" Margaret says to Hadrian.

"of course, Auntie Margaret" replies Hadrian before he enters the house. They enter the dining room and they sit at the table and Maya asks Hadrian "where have you been all these years ?"

"with my adoptive mother, she took me in after finding me on the Dursley doorstep, she then took me since no one was at the house and it was freezing" says Hadrian.

"someone just dumped you on a doorstep in the middle of the night ?" asks Zig in outrage.

"yea, it was on the 1st of November at around 1 o'clock in the morning that I was found" replies Hadrian. Maya gasps before she says "I'm glad that your mother found you when she did or else, you could have frozen out there"

"agreed" says Hadrian before Margaret asks "where are you staying ATM ?"

"at a motel at the moment" replies Hadrian.

"a motel ?, how old are you ?" asks Maya.

"sixteen" replies Hadrian.

"what about school ?" asks Margaret.

"not going at the moment" replies Hadrian.

"well, you could stay here" says Margaret.

"here ?" asks Hadrian before he asks "me stay here ?"

"yes, but you all have to enrol at Degrassi High" says Margaret.

"what ?" asks Hadrian.

"enrol at Degrassi, you need an education" says Margaret in all seriousness.

"OK, I'll enrol at Degrassi" says Hadrian.

"awesome, it will be awesome having you there, I can introduce you to all of my friends" says Maya.

"and my friends" says Zig before Margaret says to Zig "help Hadrian with his things, will you ?"

"yes, Mrs Matlin" replies Zig before he says to Hadrian "let's go to the motel to grab your stuff"

"OK" replies Hadrian before he and Zig leave the house and they grab Hadrian's belongings from the motel.

* * *

The next day Hadrian is in the principal's office talking with Mr Simpson about enrolling to Degrassi.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**An hour after being dumped on the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter wakes and starts crying which draws the attention of a woman and a younger man who go over to the sound before the woman picks little Harry up. After a while the woman decides to take little Harry in, even if it means retiring from her job. Harry is renamed Hadrian Winslow, the son of Victoria Winslow, a former agent of MI6 who did Wetwork. The man that was with her is named Harry Hart who is also known as Galahad. After fifteen years Hadrian decides to visit his second auntie whose name is Margaret Matlin. Hadrian also meets his true mates.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Creature fic including a family line of certain creatures**

 **Harry can sing**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **AN: Zig was never attracted to Maya.**

 **AN2: Zig moved in with Maya earlier than in the show.**

 **AN3: more authors notes will be added possibly with each new chapter.**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story ! You can ask question though**

* * *

A week later Hadrian is at the Matlin house getting ready for school and as he starts hiding weapons on his body someone knocks on his door making call out "just a minute" Hadrian then hides his last weapon before he says "you can come in now" The door opens before Zig enters the room. Zig sees Hadrian and mutters "damn" before he says "you look good"

"of course I do" replies Hadrian before he asks "what's up ?"

"it's almost time to head to school" replies Zig.

"I just need to tie my hair up and I'll be out" says Hadrian before he props his long raven black hair up in a certain way and he uses two large, sharp, beautiful, metal sticks which have gemstones at the top of them to keep the hair in place before Hadrian asks Zig "what do you think ?"

"really good" replies Zig with a smile before he says "you are bound to make an impression"

"a good impression ?" asks Hadrian.

"hell yeah" replies Zig nodding.

"good" replies Hadrian with a sly smirk. Hadrian then walks past Zig, turns around before he asks Zig "you coming ?"

"yeah" replies Zig before he follows Hadrian out of the room into the living room where Maya and her mother are. Margaret takes one look at Hadrian before she says "you look very handsome Hadrian"

"thank you, aunt Margaret" replies Hadrian with a smile before Maya says "you look amazing"

"thanks, Maya" replies Hadrian before he says "let's get to school, I don't wish to be late for my first day"

"let's go then" says Zig. They say goodbye to Maya's mother before they leave the house and they get into the car with Zig driving and Hadrian asks Zig "can I drive after school ?"

"you got your license ?" asks Maya.

"yes" replies Hadrian before Zig starts driving to school.

* * *

They arrive at school and Hadrian says to Zig and Maya "I'll meet you in class, if we have the same classes" before he gets out of the car and struts past some students heading into the school including Hunter Hollingsworth and Drew Torres who both watch Hadrian as he walks past them. Hadrian heads to the principal's office before he knocks on the door, getting Mr Simpson's attention who then says greeting Hadrian "hello, Hadrian" before he says "please sit"

"of course" replies Hadrian before he sits down.

"well, first, I'd like to say, welcome to Degrassi, second thing I'd like to say is, here's your schedule for your classes and the third thing is, I hope you enjoy your time here at Degrassi"

"thank you sir, I hope that I enjoy my time here too" replies Hadrian with a sly smirk before he gets up, shakes Mr Simpson's hand before he walks out of the office.

While Hadrian is with Mr Simpson Maya is with her friend Tristan talking when Zoë joins them and asks them "have you about the new student here ?" before she says "I saw him and he is hot"

"how hot ?" asks Tristan.

"extremely hot, he has long black hair which is propped up and in held in place by some metal sticks, he is wearing a tight green and black shirt with black jeans on and he has these beautiful emerald green eyes" replies Zoë with a bit of a sigh.

"sounds gorgeous" says Tristan.

"yea, he is, and he will be mine" replies Zoë.

"not if he's gay and I get him" says Tristan.

"I doubt that" says Zoë before the two talk more and they don't notice Hadrian enter the class room but when Tristan does, he nudges Zoë before nodding in Hadrian's direction and watches him as he walks towards the teacher to hand him a note. The teacher says to everyone to get there attention "hello, class" the students start to sit down before the teacher says "we have a new student, his name is Hadrian, I'd like you to make him feel welcome" before he says to Hadrian "why don't you tell us about yourself"

"OK" says Hadrian before he turns to the class and says "my name is Hadrian Winslow, I was born in London but I was raised in various countries, I know at least twenty languages not including any dead ones, umm, I like to read, watch DVDs, listen to music including classical music, I like doing other things too, to all the girls in the class who think I'm hot, which I know that there are, I am proudly gay and-"

"yes" says Tristan before he says to Zoë "I guess he will be mine then"

"I doubt that" replies Zoë

"I agree with Zoë" says Maya

"why's that ?" Tristan asks Maya before he says to her "you don't even know him"

"I am also Maya Matlin's cousin" says Hadrian while looking at Tristan with a smirk and the teacher then says to Hadrian "go find a seat"

"yes, sir" says Hadrian before he sits next to Maya before he says to Tristan and Zoë "sorry"

"about what ?" asks Tristan.

"about not being interested in either of you" replies Hadrian before he starts working on his school work.

* * *

After the class is over Tristan asks Maya "why didn't you tell us that you had a hunk for a cousin ?"

"how long has he been in town ?" Zoë asks Maya.

"he has been in town for eight days ?" asks Zoë before Tristan says "and you never told us ?"

"maybe I didn't want you both flirting with him" says Maya before they see Hadrian walking past Zig, Drew and Hunter who watch as he goes past them and as Miles joins them, Zoë exclaims "you have got to be kidding me ?"

"what's wrong ?" asks Miles.

"Zoë and Tristan want to flirt with him" replies Maya nodding at Hadrian before she says "I know him, he lives with me"

"who is he and why is he living with you ?" asks Miles.

"you live with that hunk and you never told us" says Tristan and Zoë in unison.

"he is my cousin" replies Maya with a smile and they watch as Drew, Hunter and Zig all watch Hadrian as he bends over to pick up some rubbish off the floor and place it in the bin. The three guys just stare at Hadrian as he walks into his next class.

* * *

Hadrian knows that he is being stared at and he is enjoying the attention. His next class starts and he is learning a bit when he suddenly gets a text from his mother who is asking if he is OK which he replies to saying that he is enjoying his first day of school and that school is very interesting as he checks out three guys which includes Zig who don't notice as they had diverted their attention from him when Hadrian had turned towards them.

After school had ended Hadrian heads home alone since Maya is hanging out with Miles, Tristan and Zoë while Zig is hanging out with a girl named Grace. Hadrian realises decided that since he is home alone that he could do whatever he wants while he is home alone. As soon as he gets home Hadrian places his bag in his room, he takes out his weapons before he hides them in his room, Hadrian then lets his hair down and takes off all his clothes except for his boxers. He knows that Maya, Zig and his auntie won't be back for a while so he decides to play some music, loud on his MP3 Player. Hadrian decides to start dancing to the classical music that he is playing on his MP3 Player.

After a few classical music tracks, Hadrian starts to play some different music and after a few songs, the song Break The Ice from Brittany Spears comes on and Hadrian decides to undo his glamours which hide his creature side from the world, Hadrian's beautiful multi-coloured wings flutter as his fox tails twirl around and his cat ears twitch. Hadrian turns the music up full blast on his MP3 Player before the song truly starts and he starts dancing to the song as he sings long with it.

* * *

He starts to sing out loud

 _It's been a while_

 _I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting_

 _But I'm here now_

Hadrian enters the living room and starts dancing to the music from the song before he sings

 _I know it's been a while_

 _But I'm glad you came_

 _And I've been thinking 'bout_

 _How you say my name_

 _You got my body spinning_

 _Like a hurricane_

 _And it feels like_

 _You got me going insane_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _So let me get it up_

Hadrian closes his eyes while he sings the song and he dances.

 _Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

 _You ain't gotta be scared_

 _We're grown now_

 _I'm a hit defrost on you_

 _Let's get it blazin'_

 _We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

 _Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

 _Just wanna move you_

 _But you're frozen_

 _That's what I'm saying_

Since his eyes are closed and he can't hear anything expect the music, Hadrian doesn't notice that Zig had returned and was staring at him from the doorway as Hadrian sings and dances.

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _So are you warming up yet?_

 _You got me hypnotised_

 _I never felt this way_

 _You got my heart beating like an 808_

 _Can you rise to the occasion?_

 _I'm patiently waiting_

 _Cause it's getting late_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _So let me get it up_

 _Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

 _You ain't gotta be scared_

 _We're grown now_

 _I'm a hit defrost on you_

 _Let's get it blazin'_

 _We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

 _Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

 _Just wanna move you_

 _But you're frozen_

 _That's what I'm saying_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

Hadrian dances in a sexy manner making Zig drool as Hadrian sings

 _I like this part_

 _It feels kinda good_

 _Yeah_

Hadrian dances to the music before he sings

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Hot (more)_

* * *

Hadrian finishes the song and is about to choose his next one when Zig starts clapping and gets his attention and Hadrian places his glamour back up before he asks "what are you doing home early ?"

"Grace had to head home early and I came home early" replies Zig before he says "you looked beautiful in that form" and he asks "what are you ?"

"does it matter ?"replies Hadrian.

"I just think that you looked beautiful in that form and I wanted to know what you are" replies Zig.

"I am part Fae, part Kitsune, part Neko" replies Hadrian.

"part Fae ?" asks Zig confused.

"ever hear of Titania, the queen of the Unseelie Court ?" asks Hadrian.

"yea, I've heard of her" replies Zig.

"that's my grandmother, on my mother's side" says Hadrian. Zig is shocked by what Hadrian is saying before Zig asks "why were you dancing in your underwear ?, I mean you're a prince, right ?"

"in a way" replies Hadrian before he says "I felt like dancing in my creature form, really"

"well, you looked amazing" says Zig as he brushes some of Hadrian's hair out of Hadrian's eyes before he retracts his hand and says "sorry"

"not a problem" says Hadrian before he brushes his hand over Zig's chest and says "I know what is true and what is false"

"what do you mean ?" asks Zig.

"you want me, even if I'm a creature and you don't care that I'm a prince" replies Hadrian.

"you're right about that, I don't care if you're a prince, I have wanted you since I first saw" says Zig.

"have you now ?" asks Hadrian before he asks "and now that we are alone, what will you do now that we are alone with me ?"

"this" replies Zig before he leans forward and kisses Hadrian who deepens the kiss. Zig digs his hands into Hadrian's underwear to squeeze Hadrian's arse before Hadrian starts taking Zig's shirt off, well he rips it off which shocks Zig who breaks the kiss to look at his ripped shirt before Hadrian starts to unbuckle Zig's belt before he pulls Zig's pants down which Zig pulls off before he pulls his underwear down. Zig's erect 11 inch penis stands to attention, Hadrian grabs Zig's penis and starts to jerk it off as he makes out with Zig.

* * *

After making out for a bit, Hadrian leads Zig into his room before Zig starts to take control, so to speak, and Zig gets on top of Hadrian and kisses him.

"i want you to suck me"breathed Hadrian through the kiss.

"OK, I can do that" says Zig. He then starts kissing down Hadrian's body while pulling Hadrian's boxers down, once his mouth is close to Hadrian's cock he starts sucking.

"oh your dick is so big Hadrian" purrs Zig as he jerks Hadrian off, he then puts his mouth over his cock.

"oh Zig, yea, you are soo good" gasps Hadrian grasping the sheets on his bed.

After a few minutes Zig pulls his head up and takes his underwear off showing his extremely hard shaft leaking pre-cum.

"you wanna suck me Hadrian ?" murmurers Zig with a growl and swollen lips from sucking Hadrian.

"yea i want to suck you" Hadrian grunts as his lips brushes up against Zig's cock before he envelopes the cock into his mouth going as deep as he can.

"oh fuck that feels soo fucking good Hadrian" Zig rasped out. Hadrian starts sucking him but before long his head is pulled down Zig's cock making Hadrian gag a little bit, Zig starts mouth fucking Hadrian.

Few minutes later.

"oh yea Hadrian you like that ?" cooed Zig.

"oh god " Hadrian chokes out after taking Zig's cock out off his mouth " i want you to fuck me !" he blurts loudly.

"oh really ?" asks Zig.

"yes fuck me hard and deep with that large irresistible cock" Hadrian pleaded.

"ok then, turn over and get on your knees big boy" Hadrian does what Zig says. Zig then grabs the lube from the drawers and puts some around Hadrian's hole and some on his finger, Zig start pushing his finger into Hadrian making Hadrian whimper with pushes his finger in and out loosening Hadrian's hole. He pulls out his finger and takes out two fingers and pushes it deep into Hadrian's ass hole making Hadrian shout out "Zig, give me more" and Zig does as he quickens his pace of his fingers inside Hadrian.

"yea i want you to fuck me" pleaded Hadrian. Zig takes his fingers out, grabs the lube and lubes up his cock before he teases Hadrian by rubbing his cock against his hole "please fuck me" he rasped out.

"ok then better get ready" Zig says before pushing his cock deep inside Hadrian's ass, making Hadrian moan loudly.

"you ok, Hadrian ?" asks Zig.

"yea just fuck me" Hadrian growled as he starts jerking off. Zig starts thrusting while his cock is inside Hadrian.

"oh Hadrian, your ass is soo tight" he says as his thighs hit Hadrian's.

"oh yea Zig, fuck me !" Hadrian says as he jerks himself

"yea you like that Hadrian" he says as he thrusts as deep as he can go.

"fuck yea, go faster" Zig goes faster as Hadrian is moaning loudly

"fuck me harder and deeper" Hadrian suddenly says. Zig does it and then goes slow making Hadrian groan with pleasure before long Zig get closer to blowing and he says "you want me to blow Hadrian, I'll blow right inside you"

"yea cum in me Zig" Zig thrusts faster and harder into Hadrian and before he can say anything he blows making him moan with pleasure loudly, so loud that it is heard by the entire neighbourhood getting the attention of everyone in the nearby.

"wow, that was loud" Hadrian says with surprise.

"yea, i hope the neighbours don't mind" Zig says blushing. "now how about i get you off and we sleep for the next week"

"haha yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?" asks Hadrian

"both" Zig says.

Zig makes Hadrian blow his load all over Hadrian's chest and then lays on top of Hadrian, they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Zig and Hadrian wake up to someone clearing their throat. They both look up and when they do they see Hadrian's aunt and Maya standing in Hadrian's room with their arms crossed looking straight at them making Zig and Hadrian gulp with wide eyes.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**An hour after being dumped on the Dursley doorstep Harry Potter wakes and starts crying which draws the attention of a woman and a younger man who go over to the sound before the woman picks little Harry up. After a while the woman decides to take little Harry in, even if it means retiring from her job. Harry is renamed Hadrian Winslow, the son of Victoria Winslow, a former agent of MI6 who did Wetwork. The man that was with her is named Harry Hart who is also known as Galahad. After fifteen years Hadrian decides to visit his second auntie whose name is Margaret Matlin. Hadrian also meets his true mates.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Creature fic including a family line of certain creatures**

 **Harry can sing**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **AN: Zig was never attracted to Maya.**

 **AN2: Zig moved in with Maya earlier than in the show.**

 **AN3: Cam is alive.**

 **AN4: more authors notes will be added possibly with each new chapter.**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story ! You can ask question though**

* * *

A few hours later Zig and Hadrian wake up to someone clearing their throat. They both look up and when they do they see Hadrian's aunt and Maya standing in Hadrian's room with their arms crossed looking straight at them making Zig and Hadrian gulp with wide eyes.

"you have five minutes to get dressed and get into the living room or else I will come back" says Aunt Margaret before she leaves the room with Maya following.

After Maya and Margaret leave the room Zig says "we are soo dead"

"I agree especially if my mother gets called" says Hadrian as he put some of his clothes and he passes Zig some of his clothes.

"would she disapprove of the fact that I'm a guy ?" asks Zig.

"no, she would be angry about the fact that I lost my virginity to a guy I had only met eight days ago" replies Hadrian shocking Zig before he asks "you were a virgin ?"

"it didn't show ?" asks Hadrian.

"no, it didn't" replies Zig.

"same with you" says Hadrian before he says "I have a power that lets me see if someone is actually a virgin or not" when he sees Zig's surprise.

"how powerful are you ?" asks Zig.

"very" replies Hadrian.

"then why are you scared ?"

"because my grandmother is more powerful than me, plus my mothers are very dangerous" replies Hadrian.

"mothers ?" asks Zig.

"my biological mother is in the Fae realm after her supposed death, while my adoptive mother is-" Hadrian is interupted when he hears his aunt yell out "it's been five minutes"

"sorry" yells back before he says "I'll tell you about my adoptive mother after we talk to my aunt"

"OK" says Zig before he and Hadrian go into the living room where they see Margaret sitting on the couch. Hadrian and Zig enter the living room before they sit down. Hadrian and Zig look at Margaret before she says "now, I'm not mad that you had sex, OK, I'm a little upset, but I'm more upset that you didn't use protection"

"you're not mad we had sex ?" asks Hadrian.

"only a little upset, but.. I don't care if you do have sex, because I know that you are teenagers and that you have urges and you obviously have given into them" replies Margaret before she says "I'm more upset that you didn't use protection, or that you didn't wait to buy protection"

"so, I'm not getting kicked out ?" asks Zig.

"no, Zig, neither of you are getting kicked out" Margaret replies to Zig's question before she says to Zig and Hadrian "but what we are going to do is head down to the pharmacy and get a box of condoms for you to use whenever you decided to have sex"

"what ?" exclaims Zig in shock before Hadrian asks "you didn't tell my mother, did you ?"

"oh no, that's for you to do" Margaret says to Hadrian who pales and gets a slightly scared look on his face before she says "and I'm sure that your Grandmother and Grandfather will be very interested in who you have slept with" which gets Hadrian's attention before he asks "you know who my grandmother and Grandfather are ?"

"of course" replies Margaret before she says "Queen Titania of the Unseelie Court, but she does have many other names including Queen Mab, and your grandfather is King Edward but he also has many names, like Oberon"

"yea, he hates being called Oberon" says Hadrian before he asks her "how do you know about them ?"

"well, your grandparents visited once, after you had moved in but I had met them ages ago, growing up, when they were talking to Lily, your mother and I were both adopted by the Evans family" replies Margaret.

"they were here ?" asks Hadrian with wide eyes.

"yes, they also told me a few things about you" replies Margaret.

"like what ?" asks Hadrian as Maya enters the room.

"like the fact that you can get pregnant" replies a female voice from behind Maya making Hadrian, Zig and Margaret turn towards the voice while Maya jumps and screams a bit before she asks the woman "who are you ?"

"hello, Grandmother" Hadrian says to the Fae Queen who walks towards Hadrian and Maya asks Hadrian "that's your grandmother ?" in shock.

"your grandmother too, actually, dear" replies Queen Mab.

"you're my grandmother ?" asks Maya before she says "you don't even look like your older enough to be my grandmother, no offence"

"that wasn't offensive, that was quite the compliment" says Queen Mab before she says "us Fae, do not age as humans do, we live for a while"

"us Fae ?" asks Maya.

"you and Hadrian are both Fae, Royal Fae" replies Queen Mab before she says "you are a Fae Princess, while Hadrian is a Fae Prince"

"I'm a Fae Princess ?" asks Maya in shock before she heads to the sofa to sit down before she turns to her mother and asks "is she telling the truth ?"

"we Fae may trick, but we do not lie" Mab says to Maya before Maya's mother says "your grandmother is telling the truth"

"why didn't you tell me or Katie ?" Maya asks her mother.

"Katie is human" replies Margaret.

"how ?" asks Maya.

"she took after your father, while you take after me" replies her mother before Hadrian says "I take after both of my parents, my Fae mother and my magical, Wizard Father" with a wicked grin on his face before he says to Zig "the Kitsune and Neko creature inheritance is from my father's side, even if he never got his creature inheritance"

"that is so true" says Queen Mab before she says to Hadrian "your father's desire to prank came from the Kitsune within him"

"Kitsune ?" asks Maya.

"fox trickster spirit" says Hadrian.

"and a Neko ?" asks Maya.

"half cat, half human" replies Hadrian before he asks his Grandmother "are you going to unbind Maya's Fae magic ?"

"if she wishes to have her Fae magic" replies Queen Mab before she turns to Maya who smirk and says "unbind my magic"

"it shall be done" says Queen Mab before a man and a woman suddenly appear in the room and the woman who has red hair says to Hadrian "Harry, you have grown to be quite the handsome young man"

"thanks, mom" replies Hadrian before Lily turns to Zig and asks "so you're one of the young men that has captured his heart ?"

"yes, your majesty" replies Zig with a bow.

"call me Lily, Zigmund" says Lily making Zig look at her with wide eyes before she chuckles a bit and says "yes, I know your full name but I will call you Zig if you desire"

"I prefer to be called Zig" says Zig before he asks "if you're alive, then why didn't you look after Hadrian ?"

"because he was already being taken care of by a woman named Victoria Winslow" replies Lily.

"have you met her ?" Margaret asks Lily.

"yes, she is quite dangerous to the wrong people, she is also very protective of Hadrian and when she found out about his Kitsune and Neko sides, she had sworn to make sure that Hadrian was protected, she trained him in the skills that she had learnt while my mother and father taught him how to control his Fae magic/power and his wizarding magic" replies Lily.

"she sounds amazing" says Maya.

"she is" says Hadrian before Queen Mab says to her husband "we need unbinding ingredients"

"for our granddaughter ?" asks King Edward.

"yes" replies Queen Mab before Hadrian asks Zig wearing a sly smirk "can you imagine what two royal Fae could do at Degrassi ?"

"Degrassi will never be the same once Maya gets her Fae magic" replies Zig.

"definitely" says Maya with a sly smirk like her cousin making Zig gulp as he thinks about the chaos that the to royal Fae could cause at Degrassi before he asks "when will her magic be unbound ?"

"now" replies Queen Mab before she says to Maya "lay on the sofa and I shall unbind your magic"

"OK, grandma" says Maya before she lays on the sofa and Queen Mab then chants her spell to unbind Maya's magic which transforms from a human into a Fae Princess with supernatural Beauty that will shock Degrassi to it's core. Margaret then says "as Maya takes in her magic, I will take Zig and Hadrian to the pharmacy to buy some condoms"

"I will join you" says Lily.

"oh, god" mutters Hadrian in embarrassment while Zig remains silent as he follows Lily, Margaret and Hadrian as they leave the house while Queen Mab and King Edward watch over Maya's transformation.

* * *

Lily drives Hadrian, Zig and Margaret to the pharmacy. Once they get to the pharmacy they get out of the car and head into the pharmacy. They head to the aisle with the condoms before Margaret says to them "pick a box each and I'll pay for them"

"a box each ?" asks Zig.

"to fit each of you, if it's too loose, it will fall off" says Lily before Hadrian and Zig pick up a box each before they head to the check-out.

After paying for the condoms they leave the pharmacy. As they leave they are seen by Hunter Hollingsworth who is with his family. Hunter stares at Hadrian with his family by his side but they don't notice except Miles and Frankie who both look at each other.

Hadrian turns to look at Hunter who realises that he was caught before Hadrian whispers in Zig's ear and they both turn to look at Hunter before Hadrian silently click his fingers when Miles and Frankie aren't looking and a piece of paper appears in front of him, shocking Hunter, he picks it up and he reads it, the note says *I know you have been staring at me, come to Maya's house and you shall find out more about me, be warned, I am not what I seem. I hope that you do come to Maya's, nod if you are coming to Maya's house and I will send you the address*

Hunter looks at Hadrian and Zig before he nods. Hadrian smirks before he clicks his fingers again to send Hunter the address before as Lily starts the car, Hadrian blows a kiss at Hunter in a flirty way before he gives a little wave. Hunter waves back which his father sees and asks "who are you waving at ?"

"a friend" replies Hunter with a sly smile which Miles and Frankie see but Hunter's parents don't see before they head home.

* * *

Lily, Hadrian, Zig and Margaret get back to the Matlin house. They enter the house to see Maya still laying on the sofa and Hadrian asks his grandparents "how long will it be till she wakes ?"

"she will wake soon" replies Mab before Edward asks "why ?"

"we'll be having guests soon" replies Hadrian.

"you mean the boy you blew a kiss to ?" asks Lily.

"yes, he is also one of my mates" replies Hadrian.

"what's his name ?" asks Queen Mab.

"you'll find out when he gets here" replies Hadrian just a few seconds before the doorbell rings. Zig goes to the front door before he opens it,he lets the person inside, the person is Hunter who walks into the living room and the first thing he asks is "what did you mean by 'I am not what I seem' ?"

"I meant this" replies Hadrian before he lowers his glamours to reveal his creature form making Hunter stare at him with awe before he says to Hadrian "you look amazing and I think I know what you are"

"then what is he then ?" asks Queen Mab.

"part Fae, part Kitsune and part Neko" replies Hunter before he asks Mab, Edward and Lily "who are you three ?" with a bit of suspicion.

"My husband and I have many names, but I am known as Titania, while my husband is known as Oberon, after that English play came out" replies Queen Mab making Hunter gasp in realisation before he kneels and says "your majesties" while bowing his head.

"oh, I like him, Hadrian" Queen Mab says to Hadrian before she says "he has respect for us"

"you are royal Fae, only a fool would dare disrespect you" Hunter says to the Fae Queen who chuckles before she says "you are correct, young human" she then says "you may rise"

"thank you" replies Hunter before he stands up. Hunter then notices Maya before he asks Hadrian "what's going on with Maya ?"

"she is having her magic unbound" replies Hadrian before he says "she is like me"

"a Fae ?" asks Hunter.

"a royal Fae" replies Zig.

"what do you mean ?" Hunter asks Zig.

"they are my grandparents" replies Hadrian pointing at Queen Mab and King Edward.

"why am I here ?" asks Hunter.

"you are one of my mates" replies Hadrian.

"what do you mean ?" asks Hunter.

"you are one of my mates" Hadrian says again before he says "and being one of my mates is a big thing"

"why ?" asks Hunter. Hadrian then explains everything before Hunter asks "who else is your mate ?"

"I am" replies Zig before Queen Mab says while looking at Maya "she is going to be powerful"

"like me ?" asks Hadrian.

"you will be slightly more powerful, but she will be more powerful than most Fae, not including us" replies Queen Mab.

"she is going to be magnificent" says King Edward.

"even I can feel her power now" says Hadrian in awe as he steps closer before Hunter asks "will she have mates too ?"

"yes, she will have a mate or two" replies Hadrian.

"I wonder who they are, her mates" says Zig before Maya opens her eyes, sits up before she gets a sly grin on her face. Maya then says "I can feel the power within me" as her power leaks from her body making Mab and Edward look so proud that they might burst. Still Mab couldn't let her reputation be damaged so she says to Maya "Now, now, Maya, it is unbecoming of the Royals to show their strength so obviously."

Maya concentrated on calming her power and it only took twenty seconds to make it all go away before she asks "gone ?" in a smug way.

"impressive" says Hunter in awe making Maya notice him before she asks "why are you here ?"

"he is one of my mates" replies Hadrian before Maya says to Hunter "welcome to family, same with you, Zig" with a sly grin which Hadrian matches and Zig mutter "yikes"

"what's wrong ?" asks Hunter in a whisper.

"the way they are grinning is scary" replies Zig.

"why ?" asks Hunter.

"because it means that Degrassi isn't going to be the same, it's going to be very interesting" replies Zig.

"I agree with that" says Hunter before he says "I can't wait"

"me neither" says Zig with a smile.

* * *

The next day Hadrian, Zig and Maya arrive at school. After Maya's powers had been unbound Maya's body had changed, she was slightly taller with longer hair and a more curvy body. The three get out of the car and start walking towards the school, as they walk Zig takes hold of Hadrian's hand which shocks everyone watching including Tristan who widens his eyes at them until he sees Maya and his jaw drops at how beautiful the dirty blonde girl had gotten before he watches Maya, Hadrian and Zig walk past him, Miles, Zoë and some guy who wasn't at school the previous day and is staring at Hadrian with lust making Maya mutter "you have got to be kidding me"

"what's wrong ?" asks Hadrian turning towards her after they had stopped at the front doors of the school.

"see that guy staring at you with lust ?" asks Maya making Hadrian look over at the guy before he replies "yea"

"that's Cam, he and I used to date until he figured out that he was gay" says Maya.

"he and I didn't get along until I found out that he was actually gay" says Zig making Hadrian say as he sees Hunter alone "we'll be right back" gripping Zig's hand before he starts walking.

"where are you going ?" asks Maya. The question is answered when Hadrian and Zig walk over to Hunter, Hadrian asks Hunter "want to join us ?"

"yea" replies Hunter smirking before he loops his arm through Hadrian's arm before walking towards Cam and Zig asks Cam "you want to join us too ?"

"you sure ?" replies Cam.

"Maya does want to hangout with you" Hadrian says to Cam before he says "I'm Hadrian Winslow, Maya's cousin"

"Cambell Saunders, call me Cam" says Cam.

"I'll call you whatever you want, cutie" Hadrian says to Cam shocking Zoë, Tristan and Miles before Cam loops his arm through Zig's arm and they walk away from the three shocked teenagers. They walk into the school together but before they head their classes Maya turns to Hadrian and says to him loudly "I forgot to ask" before she asks "how was having sex with Zig yesterday after school ? and how did you both end up having sex in the first place ?"

"the sex was ground-breaking, even though Zig was a virgin when we had sex" replies Hadrian answering the first question before he answers "he caught me singing while dancing in my underwear"

"you sing ?" Hunter asks Hadrian.

"yea, and he's very good at singing" replies Zig.

"thanks Zig" says Hadrian blushing.

"so the sex was ground-breaking ?" asks Maya.

"it didn't even show that he was a virgin" replies Hadrian.

"you being a virgin didn't show either" Zig says to Hadrian.

"thanks cowboy" Hadrian flirts with Zig while rubbing Zig's chest with his hand before Hunter asks Hadrian and Zig "when will we have sex ?"

"maybe after school" replies Hadrian winking at Hunter.

"really ?" asks Cam making Hadrian turn to him and ask "you wanna join us after school ?"

"hell, yea" replies Cam before he does something that shocks everyone watching them. Cam kisses Hadrian before Zig stands behind Hadrian and start kissing Hadrian's neck, Zig slips his hands into Hadrian's pants as Hunter watches the display while getting hard before Hunter steps forward and starts feeling Hadrian's body, under his shirt, not caring that people are watching. People that include Miles, Hunter's big brother who storms over and is about to interupt when Maya steps forward to block his path before she says to Miles in a low voice "don't interupt, trust me, my cousin actually cares about them, even though he has known them for a little bit but he cares, it's a bit of a long story"

"does it have something to do with your changes ?" asks Miles lowly nodding at her body.

"yes, it does" replies Maya before she clears her throat loudly at the four teenage boys making them break up their PDA. All four boys blush a bit before Maya says to Hadrian "Hadrian, what would grandmother say about that display ?" nodding at Zig's hands which are still inside Hadrian's pants until they all break a part.

"grandmother ?" asks Cam making Hadrian whisper in his ear "I'll tell you at lunch"

"you will ?" asks Cam.

"of course" replies Hadrian before they all enter the school together as Drew watches them with jealous eyes. If only he knew the truth.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
